Doushite?
by cassiesvt
Summary: A Seventeen fanfiction based on Tohoshinki's song. "Jeonghan aku mencintaimuu " dan aku berjalan menuju kematianku -kematian hatiku- . JeongCheol couple? Sad ending?. Debut FF author. Yang lagi iseng silakan dicoba baca..


_**~Doushite~**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **Cassiesvt**_

 _ **Inspired by : Tohoshinki - doushite kimi wo suki ni natte shimattandarou?**_

 _ **Main Cast : Yoon Jeonghan**_

 _ **Choi Seungcheol**_

 _ **Mentioned Cast : Kim Mingyu Jang Doyoon**_

 _ **Boo Seungkwan Jeon Wonwoo**_

 _ **Lee Jihoon**_

 _ **A seventeen fanfiction from a song of tohoshinki**_

 _ ***Italic words = lyric translation**_

 _Why did I end up falling for you? No matter how much time has passed, I thought that you would always be here But you have chosen a different path._

"apa kabar cantik?" panggilan itu sudah lama tak kudengar.

"aku baik. kau?"

"sangat baik" senyummu sangat lebar sampai aku khawatir mulutmu akan sobek.

tentu saja sangat baik, kau akan menikah, terima kasih kepada informan setiaku si ember yang selalu mengupdate apapun yang kulewatkan tentang pasukan kita -bolehkah aku masih berkata begitu-  
"syukurlah, ada apa memintaku kemari?" aku berpura-pura -asal kalian tau-

"aku akan menikah! kau harus datang! aku memaksa"

sebagai anggota pasukan yang baik aku menjawab seraya tersenyum "tentu saja".

kau menyodorkan undangan bernuansa silver kehadapanku dan mulai berjalan pulang

"sampai jumpa cantik" pamitmu

aku bergumam "selamat

.

.

.

tinggal"

dan undangan silver nan elegan itu telah mengapung di sungai Han.

 _Since the first day when I met you I felt like I knew you And the two of us melded together so naturally Wherever we would go, it would be together It was so natural for you to be with me. We became adults together_

"hai anak baru" ujarnya seraya tersenyum lebar.

Aku Jeonghan si pemalu, jangankan menjadi murid baru, didepan sahabat sejak lahirku -Wonwoo- saja aku pemalu. Sungguh sapaannya saat itu bahkan tak ku balas, aku hanya terdiam dengan pipi bersemu.

Dia Seungcheol si populer. Dia menyukai semua orang dan semua orang menyukainya.

Jujur sapaannya membuat hari pertamaku lebih baik.

Mizushima Elementary School - Seoul, sekolahku yang baru, tempat dimana pertama kalinya aku bertemu denganmu.

"kenalkan aku Seungcheol, ini pasukanku Mingyu si hitam" -yaak! kudengar anak paling tinggi menjerit tak terima-

"Jihoon si pendek" -bugh! aku terkekeh melihat tulang keringmu ditendang jihoon-

"dan seungkwan si ember" -aku tertawa lepas melihat tanganmu membekap mulut seungkwan sebelum dia berkicau-

"siapa namamu?"

aku berhenti tertawa dan mengatur napasku "aku Jeonghan, Yoon Jeonghan, salam kenal semuanya"  
"oke mulai sekarang pasukanku bertambah Jeonghan si cantik" dan kita pun tertawa puas.

 _Today, the day that holds a special meaning The day you stood with a smile of happiness Praying to God in your beautiful appearance With a person next to you who is not me The image of you receiving blessings How could I just stand aside and watch?_

Mengapa?  
kata itu seharusnya tidak pernah ada karena tak semua orang tau jawaban dari setiap pertanyaan mengapa?

contohnya pertanyaan besar dalam hidupku mengapa pada akhirnya aku mencintaimu?  
jangankan kau, aku yang merasakannya pun tak tau jawabannya, bukan sesederhana karena kau baik hati dan tampan -semua orang tau kau begitu- , mungkin hanya Tuhan yang memberikanku rasa ini yang bisa menjawab.

"Jeonghan kemari!" oh Tuhan terima kasih kau telah mengirimkan sang diva ember untuk menyadarkanku dari lamunanku

"ya Seungkwan aku datang" aku pun berjalan menuju kematianku -kematian hatiku-

 _Wedding march_ berdendang di gereja putih nan indah itu, gereja dimana aku pernah -sering- bermimpi akan bersamamu disampingmu menggunakan margamu. Sekarang telingaku tuli bahkan untuk membayangkan _wedding march_ itu sebagai _death march_ pun aku takbisa. haruskah aku lari? oh! kau tak akan suka itu.

Pintu gereja terbuka, semua orang bersorak dan sialnya sang diva tepat disebelahku membuat telingaku yang tuli kembali mendengar.

"Jeonghan! lihat merekaa! Seungcheol-hyung sangat tampaan! sungguh beruntung Doyoon-hyung mendapatkannya!"

"Berisik kau ember bocor, diamlah sebelum kutambal mulutmu dengan kaus kakiku" celetuk Mingyu

"Kalian berdua mau merasakan gitarku?!" oke Jihoon mulai kesal

aku hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan pasukan kita –sudah biasa-

terima kasih sekali lagi Seungkwan telah memberitau kalian pernikahan siapa ini. Aku berusaha memajang wajah bahagiaku. Aku berusaha. Ntah berhasil atau tidak aku tidak peduli.

dan mereka - _newly bride_ \- perlahan berjalan menuju kerumunan orang tersenyum sambil tersenyum bahagia.

Kau melihatku -tepat dimataku-

Aku berharap petir menyambarku sampai hangus tak bersisa agar aku tak melihat senyum gusimu. Sayangnya Tuhan masih sayang nyawaku -tidak dengan hatiku-

"Terima kasih" aku bisa membaca gerak bibirmu dan aku hanya membalas dengan senyuman -senyuman kematian-

 _But you chose a different road Why did I end up falling for you? No matter how much time has passed, I thought that you would always be here (but not anymore_ )

Sepanjang masa kecilku dan remajaku dihabiskan bersamamu. Bersama pasukan kita.  
Ntah apa rencana Tuhan membiarkan aku dan kau dalam satu kelas yang sama selama 7 tahun berturut turut. Si hitam dan si pendek melanjutkan ke senior high school yang berbeda, sedangkan si ember di kelas tetangga.

Tiga tahun pertama kita lalui dengan suka cita. Belajar bersama, bermain bersama, tidur bersama -diruang tengah rumahku- , bahkan mandi bersama -ini karena bangun kesiangan-

Dua tahun berikutnya masa masa remaja tanggung kita lalui dengan kegilaan. Menggoda junior, membolos sekolah, bahkan kabur dari rumah tiga malam hanya untuk menguntit idol yang sedang naik daun –aku selalu tertawa mengingatnya-

"ayo kita menginaap di gunung! kelulusan kita sudah dipastikan!" teriakan seungkwan memulai liburan kami.

Malam itu, malam dimana kita berdua -berlima- bergandengan tangan dibawah cahaya bulan. Aku menyadari ada yang aneh dengan hatiku, dengan otakku. dan kata Mengapa mulai menghantuiku.

 _Why wasnt I able to take your hand? No matter how much time passes You always should've been by my side Now it will never come true_

Mengapa bukan aku?

Sejak perasaan itu tumbuh 5 tahun yang lalu aku berusaha menghilangkannya. tapi kau terlalu hebat bercocok tanam -kurasa kau akan _gardener_ handal- kau memupuknya sehingga berbunga. Sayangnya bunga itu beracun dan aku bisa saja mati karenanya.

"Jeonghan jangan menangis. nanti kau tidak cantik lagi" -saat aku tidak lulus tes vocal-  
"Jeonghan awas! kau hampir membuatku gila!" -saat aku hampir tewas tertabrak truk gila-  
"Jeonghan tunggu akuu~" -saat aku terburu buru ke toilet-

"yaak! Yoon Jeonghan! awas kau!" -saat aku tak sengaja melempar bola basket ke kepalamu-

"Jeonghanie~ aku mencintaimuuu~" -saat aku memberikan contekan pr matematika-

"Jeonghan mengapa kau pilih universitas itu! kau tau bila nilaiku dikali 2 pun aku tak akan bisa masuk kesana!"

kau tau? aku sengaja memilih universitas itu untuk membunuh bunga bunga yang tumbuh di hatiku. dan keputusanku itu yang sangat kusesali. karena disana, di universitas yang tak ada aku disisimu, kau menemukannya.

 _But, even though I say that I need you close to me I just pray that you will be happy forever No matter how lonely (sad) that makes me_

Hari ini hari keberangkatanku ke jepang. Tepat satu hari setelah hari 'membahagiakan' itu.  
Aku harus melanjutkan hidupku, ntah kekuatan dari mana aku bisa bertahan mungkin karena sahabat dari lahirku -wonwoo- yang membuatku bertahan. Dia tinggal di Jepang dan mengajakku memulai karir disana. Aku tak memberitau pasukanku mengenai kepergian ini karena aku tak yakin si ember akan tutup mulut. Kuharap keputusanku ini tepat.

Selamat tinggal Seoul

Selamat tinggal hitam, pendek, ember

Selamat tinggal

.

.  
Seungcheol

Aku mencintaimu

 **-END-**

 _ **Salam kenal semuanya, aku author baru dan ini debut ff pertamaku -sigh-**_

 _ **Huaaaaaa! ancur banget pasti ni ff ! idenya pasaran dan aku yakin pasti udah pernah ada yang buat ff dari lagu ini -secara lagunya ngena banget-**_

 _ **Aku udah ada pemikiran untuk sekuelnya, soalnya aku sendiri ga rela kalo jeongcheol ga bersatuuu! hehehe tapi liat ntar deh kalo idenya mengalir deras akan kulanjut.**_

 _ **Buat yang udah mampir dan ga sengaja baca mohon reviewnya yaaa~**_

 _ **Terima Kasih banyaak**_ __

 _ **My Room 22.11.2015 (02:46)**_


End file.
